Starting Unbeating Hearts
by Lati08
Summary: This is one of those Inserting Oc's into the Twilight-verse. Liz and Beth just became vampires after falling through a portal. They're on their way to the Cullen home, while learning to control their thirst on the way. Will theyt ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the twilight characters or Twilight only the OCs**

(Elizabeth's POV)

So lemme give you the short version of what's happened.

So far my cousin, Bethany, and I fell through my laptop (how did we fit, I keep asking myself) while we were watching my Twilight DVD again.

We were at the end where they show Victoria letting her hair down from the bun, when my laptop just shut-off. Which is kinda wierd since it was charging at the same time we were watching the movie. I took the DVD out and put it back in its case, which I then put on my lap.

So anyways, we were pulled into it and we passed out while screaming. When we woke up we were in the middle of the woods and the DVD was laying a few feet in front of us. It was lightly raining I remember. After a few minutes of just sitting there we got up and began walking looking for civilization. Eventually we came across a road and began following it. It was kind of wierd though. There were no cars passing by. I remember... I think I was searching my pockets and walking a little bit behind Bethany (she likes to be called Beth) when I heard it.

A low growling sound. It was wierd because I swear I heard it right behind me, but when I turned around nothing was there. I turned back to tell Beth, but she interrupted me by pointing to a sign that said Welcome to Idaho. Idaho?  
"What the hell are we doing in Idaho?" I asked as she waited for me to catch up.

"I don't know, but we're wayyyyyyyyyy far from home. Jersey's all the way on the other side of the map" She said.

"We need to find a pay phone." I said.

"We need money" She said.

"My feet hurt" I said.

"I'm hungry" She said.

"Yeah so am I"  
"Finally you agree with me on something." She said.

"I didn't say that" I responded frozen in place.

She turned around to look at me and she immediately went rigid.

"Do I want to turn around?" I asked fearfully.  
She shook her head.

But I did anyways, because I'm a genius.

Beautiful...... the only way I could describe him. But I noticed something else, he was pale.. like really pale.

Oh dear God no. Don't tell me I'm stuck in the Twilight world, and a vampire is standing in front of me. It's like one of those damn fanfictions I always read.

"Beth." I said.

"Yeah." She said extra quietly.

"I love you... you know that right?" I said.

"Yup." She said.

"Good 'cause I think we're about to die." I said.

She grabbed my hand. And I squeezed it waiting for my death.

(Bethany's POV)

When Liz said we were about to die the vampires' face got confused all of the sudden. But he shrugged his shoulders and lunged for her first. We all fell back together and I could hear Liz screaming. I got up and tried to run, but he stopped biting her and lunged for me. My neck burned but I didn't make a sound as he sucked my blood. Liz began writhing in pain next to me. It must be the venom.

For some reason the guy stopped biting me and left. I'm guessing he was full. I felt like saying 'Didn't your mom ever tell you not to waste your food?' But I began screaming. In the book it said that it felt like fire was spreading across your body, but I don't know where the hell Stephenie Meyer got that from **(AN: No Offense intended) **because it felt way worse than that. We laid there for three days screaming and rolling around in pain. When all of the sudden it just stopped. I kept my eyes closed, expecting the pain to come back, but it didn't. I could smell alot better though, and I could hear noises in the distance.

Liz moved next to me, and I opened my eyes. Things were a little bit blurry.

"Hey Liz?" I asked. But I recoiled, my voice sounded WAY better then it did before.

She looked over to me and growled. I growled back out of instinct. She stopped first and apologized.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm not seeing so good." I said.

She rolled her blood red eyes and lifted my glasses off of my face. Accidently crushing them under her touch.

"You look really really pretty." I said smiling.

"Idiot" She mumbled.

I stuck my tongue out at her as she helped me up.

"I'm..... thirsty." She said.

My throat was burning too.

"We should hunt." I said.

"No humans." she said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I said.

She ran into the woods and I followed her.

She began laughing. And I laughed with her. I always loved running but now the wind was blowing through my face extra-extra-extra fast.

We ate some deer and walked onto the road again.

"So here's the plan.. We buy some new clothes, some sun glasses (she gestured to our eyes), and go find the Cullens and explain the situation" She said.

"Alright, but one problem." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"No money." I said.

An evil smile crossed her face.

"Uh-oh what's going through that head of yours?" I asked.

I could hear a town in the distance.

"Two options: One we dazzle someone into giving us money or clothes. or Two: You become a stripper."  
She said laughing.

I glared at her.

It was kind of obvious which one I'd pick.

**That's all I've got so far tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Elizabeth's POV)**_

_**Welcome to Forks, Washington.**_

_**Population (IDK)**_

"**Finally!!" Bethany screamed from beside me. **

"**Quiet, you don't want anyone to hear us do you?" I hissed/asked.**

**We were running so we looked like blurs to everyone. **

"**Sorry" She said quietly.**

"**Don't worry." I said. **

**We ran into the woods and stopped after a while.**

"**We're lost." Beth said.**

"**No we're not, we're adventuring." I replied as I began walking around. **

**She 'hmmed' and followed behind me.**

**I had no idea where I was going.**

**So I might as well just sit here and wait…………..**

**Oh crap I'm so stupid. If we stay in one place Alice will be able to see us, and she'll come with the others.**

**I explained it Beth and she promptly sat down and leaned on a tree.**

**I stayed standing up for one minute, but my laziness compelled me to sit down. Sad really, I thought my laziness would go away now that I'm a vampire but alas I was mistaken.**

**Ten minutes later the wind shifted and I caught the scent of seven vampires. "You smell that?" I asked Beth.**

**She took a whiff of the air and smiled.**

**We stood up and brushed the leaves and twigs off of ourselves, and also straightened out our hair and clothes.**

**I took deep breaths to calm myself down.**

**I was meeting the Cullens!!! *squee* **

**Ok Ok. Now I'm calm.**

**I looked over at Beth and took her hand in mine. **

"**Thanks" She said.**

"**No problem." I said. I knew she was nervous.**

**I can see them now, and the actors in the movie did NOT do them justice.**

**My eyes immediately locked onto the lead vampire: Carlisle Cullen.**

**He is like THE hottest Dad I have ever seen. He was looking us over checking to see if we were a threat.**

**Esme was standing to the right of Carlisle her looking us both in the eyes. All I saw in them were kindness.**

**Next to her was Rosalie. She was everything that the book described and more. I could see the wariness in her eyes.**

**Emmett was huger than huge. And we took miniscule steps back to look at his face.**

**He was so cute!!**

**I just want to squeeze his cheeks.**

**On the other side of Carlisle was Edward he was staring at us intently trying to read us I bet.**

**No perverted thoughts No perverted thoughts. Good.**

**I was just about to go into a thorough examination of him when the wind shifted blowing my scent towards them.**

**And in return a few of theirs came to me.**

**That's when something weird happened.**

**Someone smelled **_**SO**_** good that I went crazy and jumped them.**

**(They did the same to me.) **

**I caught a glimpse of short blonde hair and immediately I knew who it was. Jasper.**

**He nipped at my neck and I purred. Like actually purred.**

**But then something occurred to me. Alice.**

**I threw him off me.**

**And he immediately snarled.**

**Beth snarled back once she spotted his scars. **

**I spotted them too and for some reason my newborn instincts didn't kick in and make me attack him, because of the scars.**

**Weird.**

**Beth attempted to lunge at Jasper but I held her back.**

"**Beth…. Bethany STOP!!" I said. **

**She eventually stopped but kept her defensive stance up.**

**I looked over to Jasper to see him being held back by Carlisle, Edward, AND Emmett. **

**He was growling, snarling, and hissing while attempting to free himself from their hold.**

**His hair was disheveled and his shirt laid in tatters on the forest floor. His eyes were black and his lip was drawn back in a snarl.**

**Embarrassment ripped through me.**

**He's friggin' married for goodness sake. **

**I ran behind a tree once I noticed that I was left in my undergarments. **

**Jasper snarled louder, and I could hear Carlisle tell him to calm down.**

**Alice came over to me with a smile on her face.**

**She handed me a black pair of jeans, and a blue halter top. **

**After I put them on she handed me a pair of black heels. Even though my shoes weren't ruined the look on her face made me put them on.**

"**I'm sorry" I said to her."No, it's ok I love to shop." She replied.**

"**No I'm sorry about Jasper." I said while looking down.**

"**Why, it's not like were married or anything." She said.**

**I looked up at her in surprise.**

"**But you're supposed to be, you two are supposed to be Jalice." I replied.**

"**What do you mean?" She asked.**


End file.
